The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, a content providing method and a program.
Recently, a personal computer (PC) and a digital household electrical appliance are widely used in an ordinary home, and a home network for connecting the devices to each other begins to be utilized. There are many cases in which each of a plurality of devices in the home accumulates content such as video, a photograph and music data. A device capable of accumulating the content and delivering content data to another device through the network is also referred to as a media server. Also, a device for receiving the content data from the media server to reproduce the same is also referred to as a media renderer. UPnP AV version 1.0 established by the Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) Forum includes technology referred to as a content directory service (CDS), which realizes simplified access to the content accumulated by the media server. By using the CDS, an external device or a user may browse the content while tracing a hierarchical structure and find desired content to reproduce the same by the media renderer.
In a state in which a plurality of media servers are present in the home, it is desired that a mechanism enabling integrated access of the user to the content is provided. Then, for example, the Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2007-519082 proposes to collect meta data of content provided by a plurality of CDS and re-configure the collected meta data as one virtual-CDS. According to this, a query for searching the content may be efficiently executed. Also, the Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2008-40893 proposes to obtain content identification information in advance from a plurality of media servers before activating a content reproducing device and automatically determine the content to be reproduced when activating the content reproducing device based on the content identification information. According to this, time and effort of the user to browse when activating the content reproducing device are reduced.